


Meet The Warblers

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blam Week 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Mr. Schue decides to invite the competition over and the New Directions get to meet the Dalton Academy Warblers and their gorgeous lead singers, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, Dalton's power couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr

“Everyone, let’s give it up for the Dalton Warblers!” Mr. Schue said, applauding as the acapella choir finished up their song. New Directions had gone first and were watching politely as the other boys performed. “Why don’t you all chat amongst yourselves for a bit. I’d say this was a successful inter-club meet!”

With that, Mr. Schue wandered off to do whatever it was he did while not forcing them to sing outdated songs in a thinly veiled attempt at reliving his not so glorious glory days. If Santana gave it much thought, she’d probably guess he was going to Sally Beauty to stock up on Depp Hair Gel maybe scouring Ebay for his next sweater vest related ensemble…or maybe sad, sad stalking Ms. Pillsbury.

Mr. Schue really needed to get a life that didn’t revolve around Glee Club.

The Warblers, all prim and proper in their little matching uniforms were climbing down from the stage, brimming with confidence and the sort of clean cut good boy vibes that made Santana want to throw mud on them on principal.

Most of New Direction seemed to be drinking the Kool Aid though and were somewhere between impressed and nervous (given that they were going to be in completion at Sectionals). Rachel was making a beeline for the two boys that had sung leads, hackles raised, ready to start yapping at them like the annoyingly aggressive little hobbit she was.

“Well, that was quite impressive,” Rachel began, her tone taking on that particularly grating edge that it did when she felt threatened by another singer. “Even with your lack of sopranos, you managed to passably harmonize through that song. Bravo!”

The back handed compliment seemed to register with most of the Warblers, but the tall blond with the pillowy looking lips simply beamed at her and said, “Thanks! You guys were awesome too. I’m Sam Evans, nice to meet you.”

“Rachel, Berry, New Directions Co-Captain…”

“Finn Hudson, Co-Captain and Rachel’s boyfriend,” Finn broke in, slinging an arm around Rachel and doing that weird bristling thing he did when he got jealous.

The shorter brunette beside Sam seemed to catch Finn’s vibe and said, “Blaine Anderson, Sam’s boyfriend.”

There were snorts and chuckles from the rest of the Warblers, who had clearly noticed Finn’s territorial thing and how swiftly Blaine swiped that aside. As they introduced themselves, Santana could hear Mercedes and Kurt whispering and feel the intense interest practically radiating from Kurt.

He’d probably never been around another out gay guy and here there were two of them.

“Why are they dating each other!” she heard Kurt bemoan. “Two hot gay teenage boys in Ohio…what’s the chance I’ll ever meet another?”

Mercedes patted his arm, assuring him that it was unfair and Santana rolled her eyes.

The two Warblers seemed unaware of the interest, both of them bright and happy, lacking that cloud of angst that seemed to follow Kurt around. They didn’t look like they felt the world was against them…so maybe it was good that they were together.

She’d never say it, but she liked it when people with that sort of light (like Brittany) got to keep it.


End file.
